Így jártál
by Fircyca
Summary: Csúnya dolog lopni...


**Cím: **Így jártál…

**Írta: **Fircorwen

**Szereplők: **Sayid/Sawyer (Lost)

**Leírás: **Sawyer ráfarag a lopkodásra…

**Figyelmeztetés: **Here-kiri…)

**Megjegyzés: **Angyalkámnak ajánlva, hogy leápolhassa a „Szójörjét" . P

Sawyer-t egy hatalmas ökölcsapás riasztotta fel a délutáni szunyókálásából. Nyögve fordult le az ülésekből kialakított fekhelyéről, és elterült a homokban.

- Anyád… - morogta a szája szegletéből csorgó vért törölgetve, majd felnézett támadójára, aki időközben odalépett elé.

- Kezdesz nagyon hozzászokni az ilyen ébresztéshez, Abdul… - vigyorgott rá Sayidra.

- Hol van? – kérdezte az iraki halálos komolysággal.

- Mi hol van? – kérdezett vissza Sawyer, mintha nem tudta volna, hogy miről van szó.

Sayid egy szemrebbenés nélkül pofánrúgta.

- Hol van?

Sawyer újra letörölte a vércsíkot az arcáról, és feltápászkodott a földről. A félelem legkisebb jele nélkül röhögött bele Sayid arcába.

- Mi vagyok én, az Al-Kaida raktárosa?

Egy újabb megrendítő erejű ökölcsapás terítette le Sawyert, s arra sem maradt ideje, hogy a kezét az arcára szorítsa, az iraki már ott térdelt fölötte egy méretes késsel a kezében.

- Hol van? – kérdezte újra, még mindig azzal az idegesítően nyugodt hanglejtéssel.

- Bő a szókincsed, hallod-e? – Sawyer most már vicsorgott, és lelökte magáról az irakit, majd fürgén felpattant, és ő húzott be neki egyet.

Sayid megtántorodott de nem esett el, és villámgyorsan, a kését előre szegezve ugrott neki a még fel sem ocsúdott Sawyer-nek. Nekinyomta a kést ellenfele torkának, és a legközelebbi fáig hátrált vele.

- Hol van? – kérdezte ismét, lassan, tagoltan ejtve ki a szavakat, közben a szeme úgy villogott, mint egy felbőszült vadállatnak.

- Hagyj már békén… - Sawyer megpróbálta ellökni magától a támadóját, de nem sikerült. Sayid egy mozdulattal mély vágást ejtett kutyaszorítóban lévő férfi arcán.

- Hol van? – hangzott el újra a kérdés, jóval dühösebben, mint eddig.

- Hehehe, azt hiszem, sejtem, hogy mit keresel… - vigyorgott Sawyer, de a következő vágás az arcára fagyasztotta a mosolyt.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy hol van? – acsargott Sayid. Egyik kezével nekiszorította Sawyert a fának a nyakánál fogva, majd a késsel egyenként elkezdte levágni a gombokat az ingéről.

- Mit művelsz, hé? – hörgött fulladozva amaz, és kapálózni kezdett a kezeivel, egészen addig, míg a kés hegyét meg nem érezte a csupasz hasán.

- Szeretem látni, hogy hova szúrok pontosan… - sziszegte az iraki. – Szóval, hol van?

Sawyer nem szólt egy szót sem, csak arconköpte Sayidot.

- Hát jó… - sóhajtott bosszúsan amaz. – Akkor fogalmazzunk másképpen…

A kés nyelével egy jókor ütést még Sawyer homlokára aki ettől eszméletlenül tarült el a földön.

Csak néhány perc múlva tért magához, de ekkor már hozzá volt kötözve a fához, és nem volt rajta egy szál ruha sem.

- Ismerős helyzet… - morogta magában, és megborzongott, mikor eszébe jutott a múltkori eset a bambusszal.

- Hogy veled sohasem lehet értelmesen tárgyalni… - lépett elé Sayid.

- Megpróbáltad? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Sawyer, és még jóformán be se fejezte a szót, már csattant is az ütés az arcán. Az orrából és a szájából ömleni kezdett a vér.

- Kuss! – morogta a Sayid. – Most csak egy kérdésre válaszolhatsz: Hol van?

- Pusztulj meg!

- Hol van? – hangzott el ismét, és Sayid kért markoló keze megindult Sawyer legféltettebb és legérzékenyebb pontja felé.

- Mit művelsz? – most már képtelen volt megőrizni a hidegvérét. – Megvesztél, Abdul?

- Újabb kérdés: Mi is a nevem? – vigyorgott fölényesen az iraki, és még közelebb nyomta a kést Sawyer szebb napokat látott farkához.

- Sayid! – vágta rá egyből. - Sayid! Kérlek, csak ezt ne…

- Pedig… - finoman végighúzta a kés élét Sawyer golyói alatt, épp csak annyira, hogy vérezni kezdjen. – a még ebben az életben kefélni akarsz…

- Sayid! Te idióta állat! – ordította Sawyer, mikor megérezte a vágást az egyik legkényesebb ponton.

- Csak egy egyszerű választ kérek… - mondta Sayid, és kiélvezve a helyzetet, hosszában végighúzta a kést Sawyer farkán.

- Jólvan! Jólvan! – sietett a válasszal. – Ott van a kék táska oldalzsebében… Claire naplójában…

Sayid felhúzta a szemöldökét:

- Megint elloptad a naplót?

- Most miért, neki úgysem kell… - ekkor a kés fájdalmasan közel került a férfiasságához. – Ok ok, vidd azt is…

Sayid farkasszemet nézett vele, majd lassan elrakta a kést, és elindult, hogy megkeresse a táskát.

Pár perces kutakodás után rá is bukkant, benne megtalálta a kis kék könyvecskét, abban pedig a viseltes borítékot. Mosoly futott végig az arcán, mikor előhúzta belőle a régi fényképet.

- Nadia… - suttogta maga elé, és megsimogatta a képen lévő nő arcát.

Pár pillanatig még nézte a fotót, majd visszarakta a borítékban, és rá sem nézve a pucéran kikötözött Sawyerre, elindult a barlangok felé.

- Héééé, te terroristafajzat! – hallotta Sawyer dühös hangját. – Oldozz el, hééé!

Nem állt szándékában elengedni. Majdcsak megtalálja valaki… bár az sem baj, ha nem… Már nem érdekelte Sawyer, a lényeg már ott volt a kezében. Majd holnap reggel elengedi, ha még lesz mit… mert a jegesmedvék messziről megérzik a vérszagot…

**Vége**


End file.
